1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to automotive sun visors. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to an automotive sun visor having an extender blade and associated mounting frame.
2. Discussion
Sun visors for automobiles have optional features for customer convenience. These features include vanity compartments and extender blades. There is constant competitive pressure to provide increased passenger convenience with such features, while at the same time, reducing cost and complexity of the visor and its assembly. The present invention, therefore, provides a cost effective visor configuration and a simplified assembly without limiting the ability to provide features, such as vanity compartments and extender blades.
The present invention provides a truly unique and versatile visor configuration and assembly, especially when compared with prior designs, which include the designs disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,964,494; 6,254,168; 4,858,983; and 5,580,118 that are incorporated herein by reference.
It is one aspect of the present invention to provide a cost and weight effective configuration for an automotive sun visor.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide an automotive sun visor that includes a plurality of customer features while offering a simplified assembly process.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide an automotive sun visor having an extender blade and lighted mirror assembly with limited internal components and assembly steps.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide an aesthetic and functional extender blade bezel without unnecessary complication to the sun visor assembly, while at the same time allowing for easy adaptation and construction of visors that do not include extender blades.
In one form, the present invention concerns an automotive sun visor. The sun visor includes a lighted vanity mirror assembly and an extender blade. The visor is constructed of an outer cover assembly having a shell with symmetric first and second halves that are folded over upon each other and define an inner space therebetween. At least one half has a plurality of holes or openings.
A mounting frame is provided between the first and second halves and substantially within the inner space. The vanity mirror assembly is secured to the mounting frame. The vanity mirror assembly includes a plurality of stakes that extend through the holes formed in the outer covering and into holes or recesses formed in the mounting frame. The stakes are heat treated so that they form a bond with the mounting frame, which also secures the cover assembly therewith. The mounting frame is formed to include a main portion and depending upper and lower track portions. Each track portion is hinged to the main portion for pivotable articulation with respect to the main portion such that the track portions are disposed in an opposed manner. Each track portion includes an attachment element that corresponds with a mating attachment element formed with the main portion to maintain the track portions in the referenced opposed manner. The mounting frame also includes an elevated portion to allow for wiring to extend to and from the lighted mirror assembly.
An extender blade is also provided in one form of the invention. The extender blade is optionally engaged in a sliding relationship with the mounting frame. The extender blade extends from the visor through a slot formed in a bezel attached to the distal edge of the visor. The bezel is provided optionally with the extender blade and is attached to the mounting frame by use of attachment tabs that extend from the distal edge of the visor into the inner space.
Optionally, the sun visor of the present invention does not include an extender blade. In such a case, the bezel is also not provided. Instead, halves of cover assembly are bound together on the distal edge of the sun visor. Such construction produces a non-extender version of the sun visor using minimal and similar components and limiting assembly operations.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from a reading of the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.